When photographic prints are returned by a photofinishing service, it is ordinarily necessary to take special steps if it is desired to mount such prints in an album, on a wall, or the like. Various mounting structures are commercially available, e.g., special corner supports, foldable gummed labels, specially constructed album pages, etc., but these known approaches all require that a somewhat time consuming, relatively inconvenient, and sometimes comparatively expensive, procedure be followed to mount photographic prints. As a result of these known disadvantages, photographic prints are often left unmounted notwithstanding the attendant risk of possible loss of or damage to the prints as well as the comparative inconvenience of viewing such unmounted prints.
The present invention, recognizing these disadvantages, is concerned with a novel envelope which may be employed by photofinishing firms to return processed photographic prints, with the envelope including, as an integral portion thereof, adhesive transfer tabs which may be employed by the user to mount the returned prints in an album or the like
The general concept of providing photographic print envelopes or postcards with tabs or adhesive strips has, in itself, been suggested heretofore, e.g. see Greason U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,286, Mercur 3,368,741, VonClemm 3,506,186, Hiersteiner 3,537,637, and Nasalski et al 3,847,325. However these prior arrangements are quite different from those contemplated by the present invention, are provided for other purposes, and are not adapted to achieve the immediate, convenient, and relatively inexpensive mounting of photographic prints which characterize the present invention.